


The journey of Alice Long

by stargazer6009



Category: Twilight Zone
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Alice Long is a six grade teacher who finds herself in the Twilight Zone
Relationships: teacher students





	The journey of Alice Long

Meet Alice Long six grade teacher at Bradley academy Alice is on her way home but will have a detour into the Twilight Zone It was getting dark Alice didn`t live far from the school so some days she would walk home the weather was fair she carried her bag, she walked down the side walk when she heard footsteps behind her they were slow and steady she was getting a little nervous she picked up her pace the foot steps stayed the same she found a open door she walked in .

Alice found herself in a old department store she hid herself till the foot steps passed they soon did and to her luck it just started to rain so she would just wait it out, she put her bag down walked around the store the store was for young kids  
she found displays and then she found some mannequins they were of young kids they looked like some of her students at least the ages she walked around she could just see forms in the dark but a tripped or did some one trip her but she was the only person here she laid on the floor , when she felt a hand grab her ankle then she began to hear giggles she was now on her back kicking what ever grabbed her.

Soon she felt hands all over her body they were groping her her jacket had came open hand rubbing over breast hand was going up her legs soon reaching her pussy the hands pulling her pantyhose ripping them her blouse was open now her bra was pulled down revealing her breast her panties were pulled off she felt kisses all over face tongue going in to her mouth fingers were now fucking her pussy mouths were on nipples soon she felt a cock against her cheek then it went into her mouth hand grabbed her hair forcing her to suck , she had suck cock before but some how this felt different but that wasn`t the worst she felt someone between her legs he was now fucking her .

Alice was now totally naked , she was on all fours two cocks were fucking her she found her head between what seemed to be a female she was sucking her pussy Alice had lost her mind for she began to enjoy it all she had came so many times she laid on the floor exhausted her body all sweaty and felt sticky it soon came to her she was rapped by the mannequins but how was that possible she dressed and left the store and made her way home she stood in the shower she ran her hands over her body her pussy was still tender for they fucked her good she fixed her a drink and some dinner, she went to bed for some reason she took off her gown , the sheets were cool she tossed and turn she fingered her self begging them to fuck her her fingers weren`t enough she found a long neck wine bottle she laid legs open she fucked herself pushing the bottle deep she groaned as she came.

She fell asleep the bottle laid next to her the morning came she tossed her hair , what a night she thought till the bottle hit the floor she picked it up she could smell her juices dried on the neck she fixed herself breakfast and was off to school  
Alice found herself in front of the store was walked on to school she was in her classroom when the students filed in they greeted her like they did every day as she began she then looked at her students she gazed at their crotches and the way the girls sat legs apart she could just see up their dresses she stepped out the class to gather herself walked back in to began her lessons she walked around her class help them she felt hands touching her leg she was at her desk when one of her student came to her he asked her if she was ok she smiled am fine .

The day was done Alice walked down the sidewalk , then she found herself in front of the store she looked around walked to the door she was hopping it would be locked, she closed her eyes as the door opened she walked in her eyes got used to the darkness she dropped her bag then she took her shoes off unzipped her dress it fell to the floor her bra and panties fell, she then laid on the floor she felt the hands she willing opened her legs she kissed mouths then taking cocks suck them while they took turns fucking her , licked pussy and asses once again she laid on the floor she put her dress on her bra and panties in her bag . the night went on this time two bottles one in her pussy the other in her ass.

Alice was in her class room she asked her students if they ever touched any part of their bodies to make them feel good to her surprise they all had to some degree then she asked how many want to touch ME? they all raised their hands she told them all to line up and come and touch her were they liked , they all watched as she took off her clothes she asked who wants to get naked ? with in minutes her class was she told them every one is different some have larger breast and cocks than others one boys asked what if you find you like Alice smiled it`s ok soon her class was touching themselves and each other the sounds coming from her class. Alice once again found her way to the store , some times she was willing but others she wasn`t and they raped her but all the same she loved it all Alice waited in her classroom for the day to begin she wore no bra or panties each student walked up to her kissed her on the mouth each one touching her breast or pussy she opened her blouse the boys always seem hard when she did that ,she taught her class normal until after lunch then she taught sex. each girl was taught how to suck cock , unless they didn`t like it then she found a couple of boys who did Alice then taught everyone how lick pussy they all seemed to enjoy that one day Alice had the boys to leave , Alice then talked to the girls into letting her take their cherries, but she found most of them had done it already but she had a couple which she took . The year went on each day a student would crawl under her desk and lick her pussy on day the principal came in she sat there trying not to cum a girl was lick her pussy they all watched the principal left Alice let out a groan as she came so hard Alice would be helping a student she find her skirt raised and some boy would start fucking her oh the joy it brought her having sex in front of them the final day was one massive orgy they did everything she taught she watched boys doing boys girls doing girls the pure joy of it all Alice didn`t need the store any longer so she walked on . Matt Walker and average guy was walking by the store when he heard the voices from the Twilight Zone


End file.
